


Back Where We Belong

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Prompt: Trimming the Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Martha decorate the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Where We Belong

"Did you get them?" Martha called over her shoulder. She was balanced precariously on a silver stepladder in order to reach the top branches of the tree, where she was wrapping gold tinsel.

"Yep!" replied Rose. Martha turned around and was greeted with a giant cardboard box in the place where Rose's head should be.

"Need any help with that?" she asked, climbing down.

Rose groaned in reply. Together, they took the box and placed it at the bottom of the tree. It looked like it was ready to burst, full to the brim with baubles and other tree decorations, some of them slightly alien-looking. It was just like the Doctor to collect weird (and slightly creepy) artifacts from other planets and turn them into something festive.

"How do you feel about eyeballs?" Rose asked, holding up what appeared to be a dried eyeball hanging on a piece of string. Martha wrinkled her nose, shook her head and tried not to imagine all the filthy places that had been.

"Let's just stick to regular decorations, hmm?" she said, picking out a few more pleasant baubles and delicately placing them on the branches. Rose, however, went for a more haphazard method of decorating, placing the decorations way too close together on one side, and too far about on the other. Martha resisted the urge to follow Rose around and fix everything.

"Don't criticize it," Rose said, pointing a finger at her, as if she'd read Martha's mind.

"Wasn't planning on it," she said with an innocent smile, and them winked at rose, who smiled in return.

"That's what I thought."

From then on they worked in silence, focused on decorating the only slightly lopsided tree they'd convinced the Doctor to drag into the TARDIS.

"I think it's done," Martha finally said, stepping back from her handiwork, Rose next to her wearing a proud smile.

The tree was what could traditionally be considered beautiful on one side. Golden and red tinsel was draped elegantly around it, while the baubles were the complementary colours of green and silver, and spread out evenly.

The other side of the tree could honestly be described as a mess. The baubles were so close together the tree was almost keening over, and it was a stark contrast to the other side. But they worked together.

Rose giggled at the sight of the tree, and Martha grinned too.

"Do you think the Doctor will notice?" she asks.

"What does he know? I think it looks great," Rose replies.

"Really?" asked Martha.

"Nah, it is a bit crappy, isn't it?" she said, flicking one of the baubles. Martha steadied it before it fell.

"It's our kind of crappy though."

"Space crappy?" Rose asked with a laugh, dragging some purple tinsel about the box.

Martha laughed out loud as Rose looped the tinsel round her neck like a scarf.

"Space crappy." She smiled. "Yeah, I like that."

"And I like you," Rose smiled, pulling Martha closer by the tinsel.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages, and I am so sorry, but November is one of those month that just zaps all the creativity out of me, and my depression was really bad so I pretty much couldn't do anything, much less get the motivation to write. But here is a short new fic, and hopefully I'll get more into the swing of writing longer things again.


End file.
